La decision
by MonkaYazar
Summary: Algunos de los vagos pensamientos que hicieron que Otani pudiera ver finalmente a Risa como su novia.


**Declaración: este anime no me pertenece.**

**La decisión**

Otani tenía que tomar una decisión pronto, ya se acercaba el cumpleaños de Risa, lo que significaba que había pasado un año desde que esta se le había declarado por primera vez y la verdad había sido un año donde habían pasado muchas cosas, pero ya era suficiente,no quería que ella sufriera más, tenia que tomar una decisión, ya empezaba a creer que las personas a su alrededor tenian razón al llamarlo cruel.

Pero el siempre penso, que al momento de enamorarse, no dependía mucho de los gustos, si no de los sentimientos "si no la tonta esa ya me habría conquistado hace rato"' después de todo de todo tenían el mismo gusto musical, siempre que iban a comer algún lado pedían lo mismo, se emocionaban por las mismas cosas y a veces hasta respondían de la misma forma "de verdad es algo escalofriante a veces", y bueno otra cosa que tenían en común era el complejo de altura. Aunque este también era una diferencia después de todo, mientras que el se enfrentaba a todos demostrando que podía hacer lo mismo y hasta mejor que un alto, ella demostraba que ser alta era una ventaja. Toda su vida habia vivido siendo bajo, pero nunca había sido un problema grave, después de todo era el capitán del equipo de basquetball, aunque eso no evitaba que algunas personas lo llamaran enano o que pensaran que el era mas joven de lo que en verdad era, no era un problema en verdad, cuando salia con su ex-novia se sentía tan feliz que nadie se burlara de ellos, despues de todo, ella era algo mas bajo que el, pero luego un día, ella lo dejo por alguien, y no cualquiera, "era el gigante", entonces se cuestiono ¿ sera que ella la habrá dado vergüenza tener un novio que no fuera alto?, no estaba seguro, y las inseguridades volvieron con el, entonces de alguna forma una serie de eventos, un profesor, sus amigos, lo hacen relacionarse con una chica, 16 centimentros mas alta que el para ser exactos, ¿ como iba a olvidar que era bajo si cada vez que caminaba con ella los llamaban los all hanshin kyojin?, y sabia que la culpa era de ellos mismos de algún modo, de alguna u otra forma se hicieron amigos y se quisieron, no como pareja aun, realmente como amigos. Si ella se juntara con alguien alto como Haruka, ellos parecerían modelos como dijeron sus compañeros de clase, "¿por que tienes que ser tan alta"?. Era tan injustos, habían tantas chicas bajas como su ex-novia, saliendo con tipos gigantes y nadie les decía nada, pero si alguien como él quería salir con Risa, todos se reirían, pero un momento ¿el quería?.

Ya eran prácticamente como una pareja, hacían muchas cosas juntas y salir o quedarse solo los dos , no era incomodo, se apoyaban mutuamente, en lo único que no eran pareja en lo sentimental y afectivo.

¿ pero que los detenía? Bueno mas bien, "¿ que me detenía?", le costaba trabajo verla como pareja, después de todo era su amiga, su mejor amiga, o al menos eso creí creyó que 2 fueron las cosas que los hicieron darse cuenta que Risa era mas que una amiga "por suerte", lo primero fue gracias al desgraciado de Maity.

Los había visto abrazarse, no sabia si era correcto dejar que ella abrazara a otro hombre pero después todo, ella no era su novia, tenia que admitir que había sido raro, tambien eso le hizo darse cuenta que el nunca podría abrazarla de ese modo, el no era alto, seria ridículo intentar poner su mano detras de la cabeza de Risa, eso lo hizo pensar que quizás ella estaba equivocada en fijarse en un tipo como el, le dio algo de celos, y estaba mas enojado todavía cuando ese, si ese mismo tipo, le habia ganado en los entrenamientos de basquetball, ¿ que acaso había venido a demostrarle que era mejor que el?, también estaba enojada con ella," ¿ acáso tu amor no era tan profundo? Pero me cambiaste por el primer tío guapo que viste a unos días, ¿que acaso es un truco tuyo y de Nobu?" claro después se dio cuenta que era imposible que dos adolescentes contrataran a un tipo solo para darle celos, pero odiaba todo esto, tanto que cuando este le dijo que iba a ir por Rita, este le dijo que a el no le gustaba, menudo idiota, si hasta lo había dicho en frente de ella, queria que todo fuera como antes, antes que ese tipo apareciera, antes de que ella le dijera que ya se rendía a conquistarlo.¿ acaso le importaba tanto que ella siguiera enamorada de el?.Entonces unos días después gracias a una herida que se hizo en una de sus practicas, lo descubrio, Koizumi se había ofrecido a llevarle en bicicleta a su. casa, como estaba tan enojado y frustrado le dijo que no, derrepente ese tipo apareció, y le dijo que el la iba a llevar a su casa, entonces ya no pudo mas, sentio como su cara se ponía roja, y movío la bicicleta bruscamente como escudo para que el no se les acercara, para que no alterara como estaban las cosas, ni siquiera penso dos veces lo que le dijo, de alguna forma el que hablaba era otro Kotani, el Kotani interior, "que te quede claro, yo soy el que le gusta a Koizumi, es imposible que se enamore de alguien como tu" había actuado como un celoso, quizas Koizumi le importaba mas de lo que pensaba.

Lo otro que le hizo darse cuenta fue el partido de basquetball, se había sentido tan mal de que les hubiera tocado competir primero con los campeones del año pasado, y luego al ver la altura de ellos, eran mucho mas alto que cualquiera de sus equipo, luego cuando vio a Koizumi con todas esas cosas para animarlo en el partido, se sintió realmente muy mal, no podría ganar para su equipo o para ella, entonces ella lo apoyo y le demostró cuanta confianza le tenia, eso cambio las cosas, quizás no el resultado del partido, pero desde ahí se dio cuenta de lo importante que era Koizumi para el y del efecto que provocaba en el. Un tiempo atrás ella le había dicho que ya no estaba enamorada de el, que las cosas volverían a ser como antes de que ella se le declarará, por algún motivo no le gustaba eso y cuando se presento al partido se dio cuenta de algo, el tenía que estar a la altura de ella, no fisicamente, obviamente, si no a nivel humano, el tenia que ser una persona digna de su amor, por ello mismo, antes de que el partido comenzará, le dijo y no le dio vergüenza que sus amigos lo escucharan "mira atentamente, te volverás a enamorar de mi", Koizumi lo miro, estaba con plena confianza y aunque el había bromeado con eso antes, ahora era distinto. Ahora quería quererla, por todo el apoyo que le había dado siempre, por lo buena que había sido, por todo lo que el, la había hecho sufrir,por lo mucho que la quería.

Entonces, estaba seguro que ella era alguien muy valioso en su vida, se lo diría después del partido, y por ello, cuando se reunieron, le agradeció por todo y le dijo algo muy importante "se que dijiste que te rendias conmigo, pero no... me temo ...me temo que no valgo nada sin ti Koizumi", pero para la mala suerte que siempre tiene esta pareja, ella se quedo dormida, se sintió frustrado y entendió como se debió haber sentido Risa cuando el se olvido del beso que se dieron.

Sintió que el cuerpo de Risa cayendo sobre su hombro, a pesar de todo, asi como estaban, si parecían una pareja normal, aunque a el le gustaba que ella fuera alta, eran una pareja especial, difícil de encontrar, y el futuro no se veía nada mal con ella.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo. Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
